


2. Tie

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG



Series: Twinkstober 2020 [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, F/M, Horny Jaskier | Dandelion, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, M/M, Nudity, POV Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG
Summary: Twinkstober 2020Prompt: tieJaskier finds himself in a bit of a predicament.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Twinkstober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923553
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	2. Tie

_This was a bad idea_ , Jaskier decides as he watches, helplessly, as his latest conquest clutches her shift to her chest as she quite literally runs from the room, wailing all the while.

"Hey," he calls after her, tugging on the silk holding him rather too securely in place, "a little help here?"

His heart is in his throat suddenly when there comes another crash and a roar from downstairs, followed by the clang of metal, the squelch of said metal on flesh, and yet more roaring. He tugs harder on the ties, only managing to tighten the knots as he flails ineffectually.

"Shit, shit, _shit,_ " he murmurs, trying to twist out of the fabric instead, and he's so distracted by the frankly mind-numbing terror he's currently feeling that he doesn't realise that it's now quiet downstairs, not until he hears someone calling his name.

"Jaskier?"

Oh sweet Melitele, he's saved. Honestly, what are the chances of the fight taking the Witcher into the very house he's in? "Geralt! I'm up here!"

"Are you alright?" He can hear the Witcher come up the stairs, boots heavy on the polished wood, and it's only when he says that, _yes, he's fine,_ and looks down at himself, he remembers the position he's in.

Naked, tied with silken handkerchiefs to the bedposts of some girl's bed.

Ah well. Geralt has seen him in more compromising situations.

The Witcher comes through the door, sword still in hand, dripping monster blood all over the outrageously expensive rugs, golden eyes scanning the room as though he suspects an ambush. Finally, his gaze lands on Jaskier, and he almost skids to a halt.

His nostrils flare ever so slightly, and Jaskier feels very, very exposed all of a sudden.

"Thank the Gods you came in here, my lovely companion ran for hell knows where when she heard the commotion and left me in _quite_ the predicament." He's rambling, he knows he is, but _fuck_ , the look in Geralt's eyes makes something hot race up his spine, and he always starts rambling when he's nervous. "Mind helping me out of these? They're rather pretty, I know, but I'd really like to get dressed and out of here."

Geralt is still rooted to the spot, and he just, "Hmm,"s at him, sword still _drip-drip-dripping_ onto the floor.

"Geralt, please, untie me?"

Instead of doing that, Geralt finally drags his eyes away from Jaskier. He picks up a piece of cloth (a shawl, the bard notices) from it's place on a chair back and wipes the blood off his sword before he sheathes it. The shawl is tossed back onto the chair, monster blood and all, and then Geralt's gaze is back on him.

"Didn't know this was to your tastes," he rumbles, and Jaskier shivers, and it's _definitely_ not from the chill.

"I'm a man of varied interests," he says airily, tugging on the silks again, and Geralt's mouth twitches, ever so slightly.

The arousal that had earlier abandoned him along with his lover comes back full force at that, and his cock twitches with interest. He shifts on the bed, attempts to hide himself from view and doing a very poor job of it, but what is he supposed to do, trussed up like a present, and oh, there's a thought.

He flushes, and Geralt inhales deeply, and his pupils dilate, the cat like slits widening despite the sunshine coming in through the window, and Jaskier breathes out an, " _Oh._ "

"Hm," Geralt says, calm as you please, and then he's coming towards Jaskier, towards the bed, one hand reaching for the silk wrapped around his left wrist, and instead of freeing him, Geralt tugs on it. Testing. Then he looks down at Jaskier, and the bard licks his lips. Geralt's eyes follow the movement. "You sure you want me to free you? Your... friend might come back."

He looks over at the shawl, soggy with monster blood, and chuckles. "Not for a while, I shouldn't think." He looks back up (up, up, up) at the Witcher, and says, "Why, did you plan on leaving me like this?"

Geralt holds his gaze as he lets his hand move along Jaskier's arm, and Jaskier bites his lip to keep in the probably very embarrassing sound he is going to make otherwise. Geralt cups his chin, runs his thumb over the corner of Jaskier's mouth, and the bard trembles. "I just might," Geralt says softly, and Jaskier groans.

" _Geralt,_ " and yes, he's whining, but if he's being honest, it's not like he has any dignity left right now.

The Witcher doesn't say anything, he just... looks, and Jaskier feels like he could burst into flame underneath that gaze. Geralt breathes deeply again, his eyes sliding closed for a moment, and for a brief second, he looks almost drunk before he schools his features into their customary blankness again. When he looks at Jaskier, the bard feels rather a lot like prey.

All his blood rushes south, his cock filling, and when Geralt's eyes flicker down, he can't keep in a low moan.

"Do you want me to untie you," Geralt asks in a low voice, and Jaskier takes a shaky breath.

"No," he all but whispers, and Geralt smiles.


End file.
